¿Quién lo diría? Kung fu panda Tigresa x Po
by Wu Warrior
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic de Tigresa x Po espero criticas y sus reviews. GRACIAS
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy será un día duro.**

Otra bella mañana se presentaba en el valle de la paz, donde como todos los días estos fabulosos 5 guerreros se preparaban para empezar un largo día de entrenamiento.

5 menos uno que aun adormilaba como era de costumbre.

El gong sonó y a unísono estos 5 guerreros aparecieron y dijeron al unísono

-Buenos días maestro.

Shifu - Buenos días a todos, espero que hayan descansado correctamente porque hoy tendrán que hacer un pequeño viajecito a Gogmen, los maestros Buey y el maestro Croc necesitan ayuda de personas que estén en forma y sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder serles de utilidad restaurando los destrozos que se ocasionaron en la batalla de Shen, y como me lo pidieron de buena forma… no se lo iba a negar…

Mono - Shifu creo que nuestra bella durmiente no se ha levantado aun…

Shifu – (Con la mano en la frente y sonriendo)- … bueno… déjenlo descansar un poco más creo que se lo merece después de su heroica batalla, que menos que un buen descanso.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante el buen humor de su maestro que rara vez se solía presentar, todos menos Tigresa como era de costumbre y la cual últimamente parecía un poco meditabunda y perdida.

Tigresa – A todo esto maestro… ¿a qué hora partiremos?

Shifu – Esta tarde… comuníquenselo a nuestra bella durmiente cuando le dé por amanecer… Pueden macharse a desayunar cuando quieran… amm… Tigresa encárgate de despertarlo si no lo hace voluntariamente si no nadie lo hace nunca despertara.

Tigresa – (Haciendo una reverencia)- si maestro.

Era como cosa de las 12 del mediodía el Guerrero del Dragón aún no se había presentado y los Furiosos empezaban a tener hambre tras varios intentos fallidos de cocinar algo a lo que se le pudiera llamar comida.

Tigresa – (Tocándose la barriga)- será mejor que vaya a despertarlo.

Se dirigió a su habitación, y allí estaba hecho un guruño entre las sabanas y a punto de caer de ella.

Tigresa - Po… despierta que ya es tarde..

Po – (resoplando) - ya? Si casi no he dormido.

Tigresa – eso crees tú pero son ya más de las 12.

Po - (resoplando de nuevo) - ya voy 5 minutos más.

Tigresa – (Insistiendo) – Venga Po que tenemos hambre.

Po – Es que tengo sueño (acurrucándose a un lado)

Tigresa - pues levántate si más y veras como se te quita.

Po – Dame cinco minutos, cinco y te prometo que me levanto.

Tigresa- Está bien cinco y no más (sentándose a un lado de la cama)

Tigresa estaba pensando en cómo lo hacia ese panda que con ella siempre se salía con la suya.

Se quedó observando la habitación que se encontraba un poco desordenada y las estatuillas de acción que tanta vergüenza le había causado al pobre panda en muchas ocasiones.

La estatuilla de Mantis, la de Víbora, La de Grulla, La de Mono… todas en su pose más típica y cuidadamente colocadas y cuidadas pero la suya en concreto le llamó la atención era la suya, la cual estaba mejor cuidada y delante de las demás.

Con curiosidad se acercó y la cogió.

Estaba impecable y la pintura no estaba nada gastada, sonrió preguntándose como un tipo de veintitantos años podía jugar con unos juguetes.

Esa parte de inocencia siempre le había gustado esa dulzura de niño pequeño ese amable y amistoso carácter, esos ojos color jade…

Tigresa- ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? Últimamente no sé qué me pasa que ese gordo panda acaba invadiendo mi mente… pero en fin será mejor que ahora me preocupe en despertarlo…

Tigresa – Po… venga… vamos que ya es hora

Po – (resoplando) pero si no ha pasado ni un minuto…

Tigresa – venga vamos (agarrándolo de las manos para levantarlo) – Tienes que despertarte por que hoy tenemos una importante misión.

Po – si? Cuál? ¿ más bandidos?

Tigresa – no… debemos viajar a Gogmen para ayudar a la reconstrucción de la ciudad

Po – madre mía que pateo´

Tigresa – (Sonriendo) Venga Po deja de quejarte y vamos ¡arriba¡

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Bueno que os a parecido? Esta bien, mal, regular?

Espero sus ideas y reviews muy pronto xD, intentare actualizar cuanto menos días mejor

Espero que os haya gustado ya que este es mi primer fic jejeje.

Se despiede The Wu Warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de mi primer fic.

Lo primero quisiera pedir perdón por algunos errores léxicos y ortográficos

Saben lo que es escribir desde un móvil? 0_o

Lo segundo: Querría daros las gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan mucho jejeje

No os preocupéis porque aunque me cueste llevare este primer fic a su final ejejeje…

Pero en fin menos charla y mas historia.

AL LIO!

Capítulo 2: Problemas e improvistos

Una vez que nuestro Guerrero del Dragón había sido despertado, se dirigieron la cocina donde el resto de sus amigos discutían sobre como improvisar alguna comida junto a un libro de recetas que al final su utilidad era en vano.

Po – (Bostezando)- Buenos días…

Todos respondieron- ¡buenos días!

Mantis – Hombre! Buena sea la hora, ya casi te echábamos de menos, creíamos que te habían comido las sábanas.

Mono – y mira, como cuando lo llama Tigresa lo rápido que se levanta el pillín.

Tigresa le lanzo le lanzo una mirada asesina por lo que este pequeño primate no tuvo más opción que callarse si quería conservar su vida.

Víbora – pero en fin ahora estas aquí ¿no?

Tigresa- (mirando a Po) le costó lo suyo

Po – bueno… quien se apunta a comer unos buenos fideos para empezar la mañana…

Grulla – Bueno mejor empezar la tarde…

Po – (Sonriendo)- más vale tarde que nunca.

Mantis- si… eso díselo a mi estómago.

Po empezó a calentar un cazo de agua, mientras tanto empezó a cortar verduras ágilmente.

Tigresa de se puso a un lado observando como Preparaba los fideos

Tigresa- Un día me tienes que enseñar a prepararlos, ya sabes por si te quedas dormido al menos que no nos muramos de hambre. (Con un aire bromista)

Po – Tranquila no voy a dejarte morir de hambre… perdón dejaros morir- dijo avergonzado.

Tigresa un poco sonrojada se hizo como la que no escucha nada.

Podía haber sido un error ¿o a ella la trataba de forma especial?.

Tigresa- (Pensando)- últimamente estoy rarísima no sé qué me pasa desde lo de Gogmen…

¿Por qué me abrazó por qué lo abracé?

Estaba asustada y no quería que le pasa nada, lo hice sin pensar, porque era mi amigo y por lo… lo…

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Acaso?.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Po el cual ya había terminado de preparar los fideos.

Tigresa- ¿cuánto tiempo había estado pensando?

Cogió los cazos y los fue colocando en la mesa, mientras Po los llenaba, se sentaron y se dispusieron a cenar.

Po como siempre ya había empezado a comer cuando empezó a percatarse de que la sopa no sabía muy bien. –No puede ser… no me he equivocado con los condimentos y todo estaba bien limpio.

El mal gusto paso a ser un grave dolor de barriga – Chicos no comáis la sopa, no sé qué pasa pero no está nada… nada…

Po desfalleció y cayó al suelo lo que alerto mucho a sus compañeros lo que les obligo a dejar la "comida" y atenderle.

Pasaron como cosa de unas 2 horas hasta que poco a poco el Guerrero del Dragón fue recobrando el conocimiento y abriendo los ojos.

Todos estaban allí desde Shifu a todos los demás furiosos.

Po - ¿Qué… que… ha pasado? (Intentando levantares pero volviendo a caer debido al penoso estado físico en el que se encontraba)

Víbora – estate quieto Po as debido comer algo que no te ha sentado bien.

Mono – si colega, menos mal que nos advertiste cuando estábamos a punto de probar la sopa.

Tigresa – (Tocándole la frente) – Dios, estas hirviendo.

Shifu –Me temo que esas condiciones no podrás viajar.

Po- si yo cof,cof estoy estupendamente, además creo cof, cof que caminar no me hará daño alguno.

Víbora – ¿Pero Po como piensas caminar tantos quilómetros teniendo fiebre?

Po – Pero si yo…(siendo interrumpido por Tigresa) – NO, te quedas aquí.

Po- pero como me voy a quedar solo, que pasara con las reformas, no quiero interferir en vosotros… es más… cuanto tiempo estaréis fuera?

Shifu – No te preocupes Po ya decidiremos quien se hace cargo de ti, ahora descansa un poco y luego te comento.

Todos salieron de la habitación, la última fue Tigresa la cual le dedico una sonrisa que le transmitió un "todo saldrá bien2 sin falta del habla.

Po quedo meditabundo, esto iba a ser muy aburrido sin sus colegas, además el no quería que por su culpa no pudieran viajar a Gogmen.

En su mente no para de rondar la preocupación y la pregunta de qué demonios había podido comer, y por qué ese mismo día.

Tenía ganas de viajar ya que Gogmen, al igual que los malos recuerdos se le presentaba en su mente, muchos más parecían invadir y disolverlos.

Recuerdos buenos, los abrazos el calor de su amiga…

Finalmente nuestro pobre guerrero quedo dormido, de la peor forma en la que uno lo puede hacer, desilusionado y preocupado, pero ¿que se le iba hacer? Estaba enfermo y no podría partir.

Al día siguiente Po despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, no para de pensar en que sus amigos y Shifu se habían ido, ¿pero quien se estaba con él?, ¿quién se encargaría de su persona?

Sus respuestas fueron contestadas al abrir los ojos y ver a su hermosa amiga que habida quedado dormida en una silla a su vera.

Estaba impresionado, ¿acaso Tigresa se haría cargo de él voluntariamente?

Esto le produjo una gran sonrisa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Bueno que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.

Siento que este capítulo sea muy corto la próxima vez intentare alargarlos.

Ya saben todo review critica o idea es bien recibida

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola muy buenas a todos ;).

Bueno lo primero es que me alegra mucho que mi primer fic os esté gustando jejeje.

Lo segundo es que posiblemente para el próximo capítulo tarde un poco en subirlo ya que ahora llegan la temporada de exámenes y estos de acumulan que flipáis jejeje pero en fin, os prometo que lo llevare al final .

CAPITULO 3: No existen los accidentes.

El hecho de que Tigresa se quedara a su cargo le produjo mucha alegría a Po.

A la vez le dejo muy impresionado, y dudoso.

Se quedó observando su dormido rostro, era hermoso, sus líneas, sus rasgos, su óvalo, todo absolutamente todo le gustaba.

De repente Tigresa despertó por lo que a Po no le quedó otra que hacerse el dormido, dejando un ojo disimuladamente entreabierto.

Parecía preocupada, no paraba de tocarle la frente y de arroparle, eso le transmitía mucho cariño pero, él no se sentía tan mal como para estar preocupado.

Pero en fin, todavía era muy temprano, el rocío acababa de caer y los rayos del sol ni siquiera amanecían entre las montañas, así que un poco de más descanso no sería mala idea.

Pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, solo podía dar cabezadas.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, Tigresa se había vuelto a quedar dormida –Debe ser muy molesto dormir en una silla- pensó, no podía dejarla así que suavemente la agarro y la arropó en su cama.

Horas después Tigresa despertó, un poco asombrada –¿Cómo demonios he acabado aquí?-

Toco a Po, estaba hirviendo y eso le preocupo aún más, sería buena idea preparar algo para desayunar ya que su amigo no comía desde hace 1 día y eso en él era raro y tampoco podía ser bueno.

Fue a la cocina, todo era muy raro, tan vacío, todo tan silencioso.

Cogió un cazo, empezó a calentar el agua, cogió unas verduras, especias e intento recordar como lo hacía Po.

Pero, se acordó de que esas verduras no estaban muy buenas por lo que podría empeorar el estado de Po, pero tampoco podía bajar al pueblo y dejar a Po solo.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Pensando, vio por casualidad una bolsa donde extrañamente quedaban unos dumplings.

Eso le sería de gran utilidad por ahora, los cogió y se dirigió a la habitación de Po.

Tigresa –Po, despierta anda que tienes que comer algo-

Po -(haciéndose el dormido)- cof, cof, buenos días.

Tigresa- Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Po – Como si me hubieran dado la paliza de mi vida, pero bien dentro de lo que cabe-

Tigresa sonrió ante la exageración de Po.

Tigresa –Venga siéntate (arrimando a Po a la pared)

Tigresa- Te he traído algunos Dumplings, que es lo único que queda, luego si te mejoras bajamos al pueblo y compramos algo.

Po- ¿Dónde están los demás?

Tigresa- Partieron ayer hacia Gogmen (mientras le ponía un Dumpling en la boca)

Po –(masticando) ¿y… por… que no te has ido con ellos?

Tigresa- porque… alguien tenía que cuidarte ¿no?... y como soy la que mejor te conoce, pues me presente voluntariamente.

Este comentario a Po hizo sentirse muy querido y apreciado.

Po- muchas gracias. Dijo sonrojado - ¿Cuándo volverán?

Tigresa –depende pero seguramente volverán pasado un mes, pero si te mejoras y quieres podemos ir unos días a ayudar.

A Po no le pareció muy buena idea lo de ir a Gogmen, estaba muy lejos y odiaba caminar, además prefería estar junto a Tigresa, pero ¿Por qué?

El sol empezaba a saludar a China, coloreando el cielo y sus verdes montañas, trayendo consigo un leve calor veraniego.

Tigresa -hoy va a hacer calor, será mejor que te des un baño así te refrescaras y te bajara la temperatura ¿no crees?

Po – sí, no me vendría nada mal la verdad.

Tigresa lo levanto y lo dirigió a las termas (baños de agua caliente, son de origen romano pero no sé cómo se llaman e chino xD)

Tigresa –venga yo estaré pendiente, háblame para que sepa que estas bien.

Po –vale

Tigresa se apoyó en la pared y empezó a hablar con Po para saber que su amigo no perdía el conocimiento.

Tras unos minutos Po salió, y se vistió.

Tigresa le ayudo a secarse ya que estaba muy débil, lo hacía con una dulzura y un cariño sentía necesidad de cuidarlo, cada vez que le pasaba algo allí que estaba para cuidarlo, muchas cosas las hacia sin percatarse, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad? Le ponía muy triste verlo así, débil, enfermo, y vulnerable.

Tigresa – Vaya, estas mucho mejor (Tocándole la frente)

Po – Si eso parece, muchas gracias por todo Tigresa, pero ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Tigresa estaba un poco sonrojada, no sabía que decir.

Tigresa – no lo sé… supongo que es lo que todo amigo haría ¿no?

Po- si eso supongo.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo entre los dos.

Tigresa – hace calor ehh.

Po – si… ¿tú no te vas a duchar?

Tigresa – ¿Yo? No, no hace falta.

Po miro al agua y después le lanzo una mirada divertida a Tigresa que no parcia ser de muy buena idea y que interpreto casi instantáneamente.

Tigresa- ¡no, no Po ni se te ocurra! Intento alejarse pero Po la atrapo de la pierna

Po- vamos un baño no te vendrá nada mal (tirándola a la piscina)

Tigresa se quedó impactada, estaba empapada, eso le enfado muchísimo.

Tigresa – Como se te ocurre, te vas a enterar

Empezaron a correr uno detrás del otro, a salpicarse, lo estaban poniendo todo patas arriba, parecían dos niños jugando.

Po – (Corriendo) Wow, parece que el baño no te sentó nada bien jajajaja

Tigresa – ¡ven aquí, no huyas cobarde!

Tigresa consiguió alcanzarlo, lo empujo y lo tiro volviéndolo a mojar.

Tigresa (Victoriosa)- JA, conmigo no juegues pandita.

Po la agarro dejándola caer también, y dio la casualidad de que cayó encima suya en una posición que a los dos les resulto un poco incomoda.

El tiempo se les volvió lento, intercambiaban miradas, era una sensación muy bonita.

La mojada vestimenta de tigresa dejaba a ver un cuerpo atlético, pero a la vez perfecto y muy femenino eso a Po le gustaba, estaban a punto de besarse, cuando la consciencia de Tigresa bajo a la tierra en forma de –¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se levantó rápidamente e hicieron como que eso nunca había pasado

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Bueno que les ha parecido?.

Este capítulo es un poco más largo, y he intentado hacerlo un poco más intimista pero sin pasarme de la raya jejeje solo he intentado hacer notar que estos dos personajes se quieren y necesitan pero si alguien se siente ofendido que me lo diga jejeje.

Un saludo y espero que os haya gustado.

Wu Warrior


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo! Y perdonen por la tardanza.

¿Qué?, como os va la vida? , espero que genial jejeje.

Bueno lo primero como siempre es daros las gracias una vez más por animarme a seguir, sois los mejores! :)

Por cierto… ¿visteis mi nuevo dibujo de perfil? Lo hice yo aún que no se aprecia bien D:

Anika Kings: No me molesta en absoluto, es más me ayuda a mejorar los capítulos, la verdad es que soy más de trama que emoción jajaja pero estate tranquila y mil gracias XD.

Fanático Z: la verdad todavía estoy pensando en cómo se declarara Po o como ocultará los sentimientos la fría Tigresa, pero ya verás jejeje.

DannyNK: Si, lo más seguro es que este diciendo ¿por qué? Estas cosas dan una vergüenza atroz jeje.

Y lo segundo la continuación de mi fic.

¡Allá vamos!

DISCLAIMER:

Estos personajes son propiedad de DreamWorks y no mía, por mala suerte.

CAPITULO 4: Casualidades fortuitas.

Avergonzados los dos guerreros se levantaron rápidamente sonrojados como tomates, haciendo como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado.

Po- (Sonrojado)- va… va… vaya, lo siento, ¿te has hecho daño?

Tigresa- No, tranquilo- intentando hacerse la seria.

Tigresa- Dios, mira como esta todo, tenemos que ordenar todo esto.

Po- Y de paso cambiarte de ropa (Mirándola de forma divertida)

Tigresa se levantó y empezó a ordenar toda la habitación que se encontraba patas arriba llevando una cosa en mente, lo que había pasado y de lo bien que lo había pasado, aunque no conseguía encontrar la respuesta al ¿Por qué?

Esa sensación de que el tiempo pasa más despacio, estando tan cerca.

Tigresa- ¿Que me está pasando?

Miró a Po el cual estaba sentado en el suelo, se acercó a él y le volvió a tocar la frente.

Tigresa – Vaya parece que te ha sentado bien el baño

Po – si bastante, ¿a ti no? Jejeje.

Tigresa – basta Po, te ayudare a secarte y bajaremos al pueblo a comprar algo.

Po, estuvo pensando un momento, no tenía ganas de andar ni mucho menos estar dando vueltas, estar mucho tiempo de pie, para eso y para muchas otras cosas él era muy vago.

Po- y… oye Tigresa y por qué no hacemos otra cosa mejor que ir a comprar.

Tigresa pensó un poco en sucio cuando escucho esta expresión, pero conociendo la "inocencia de su amigo" ni siquiera se molestó.

Últimamente, eso le pasaba mucho, no sabía pero ahora no paraba de pensar tan en "sucio" cada vez que Po le decía algo y eso no era muy usual en ella.

Tigresa – si dime

Po- Porque no hacemos una cosa, mejor que comprar vamos a comer unos fideos al restaurante de mi padre… ¿Qué te parece? Yo invito.

Tigresa-…

Estos dos héroes bajaron al pueblo, mejor uno y medio la otra parte de Po agonizaba en las escaleras como era de costumbre.

Tigresa- vamos Po… parece mentira que lleves años aquí siempre te pase lo mismo con las escaleras.

Po – (Agotado) No es mi culpa que un gracioso decidiera poner tantas

Tigresa fue a darle la mano para ayudar al cansado panda.

Mientras tanto era inconscientes de su observación.

X1- Allí están…

X2- ¿Estas segura de que solo están ellos dos?

X1- He estado observándolos dúrate días, además vi salir a los 4 demás y aún no han vuelto…

¿Cómo no iba a estar segura?

X3- Mmm… de acuerdo y… que piensas hacer cuando los tengamos

X1- Pediremos una buena fortuna por ellos

X2- y se los devolvemos?

X1- Eso ya lo veremos…de momento nos limitaremos a seguirlos.

Una vez Tigresa y Po bajaron al pueblo, se dirigieron al restaurante del Sr. Ping

Que últimamente no estaba muy lleno debido a la crisis económica que se estableció por la reconstrucción de la capital Gogmen.

Tigresa- Que extraño, ¿No te sientes raro?

Po- no… ¿Por qué?

Tigresa- …Siento… como si me observaran.

Po- pues no se quizás estas cansada por el baño de antes (mirándola de forma divertida)

Tigresa- fff… que pesado eres…

Una vez llegaron al local Po se asomó.

Po- Papa!

Sr. Ping se apareció parecía haber sido interrumpido cuando lavaba platos.

Sr.P- Po?!... Hijo!

El ganso corrió a abrazar a su hijo ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

Sr.p- Pero mira que delgado estas, tienes que comer algo, te preparare algo ven… vaya pero si traes compañía.

Tigresa- Buenas tardes señor Ping.

Sr.P- Buenas tardes Maestra Tigresa es un honor una vez más.

Tigresa- No hace falta que me llame maestra, llámeme solo Tigresa (dijo sonriendo)

Po- Bueno Tigresa tu toma asiento, de mientras ayudare a mi padre a limpiar algunos cazos.

Tigresa- vale.

Po entro en la cocina junto con su padre y empezó a fregar cazos para preparar los fideos.

Sr.P- Bueno hijo que te cuentas, como te va.

Po- Bien, un poco cansado, tenía fiebre pero mejore y decidí visitarte.

Sr.P- Ahi que ver… cuando eras un pandita… quien diría que mi hijito sería un legendario guerrero…

Po le dedico una sonrisa, nunca se lo había preguntado es más nunca se imaginó que estaría junto a los héroes de China y mucho menos que el sería uno de ellos, y jamás al lado de Tigresa.

Sr.P- Va déjalo, yo lo friego, siéntate y en seguida os lo llevo.

Po se sentó frente a Tigresa y empezaron a conversar, hasta que minutos más tarde los esperados fideos llegaron.

Sr.P- que aproveche!

Sr.P- ahh… por cierto cuanto tiempo llevan.

Po- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos qué?

Sr.P- juntos…

La cara de Po se tiñó de rojo y se quedó como una dura estatua, estaba pensando en por que a su padre le gustaba tanto hacer esas preguntas, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

Sin embargo Tigresa solo sonreía un poco sonrojada, sabía que era muy bromista, pero era raro que esa pregunta no le hubiese incomodado a ella, es mas no era mala idea, pero ¿por qué?.

Po- ¡Pa´…!

Sr.P- Ups vaya… disculpen

Po- Lo siento Tigresa ya sabes que a mi padre le gusta molestar a veces.

Tigresa- Bah, no te preocupes.

Empezaron a comer cuando de repente un nuevo cliente entro al restaurante, esta encapuchado por lo que no se le llegaba a distinguir la cara, entro y no dijo ni una sola palabra, se dirigió a la ventana de pedidos aunque su voz era casi imperceptible incluso para los finos oídos de Tigresa.

Después este individuo se sentó en una mesa enfrente de ellos.

Tigresa- mira ese tipo, me da muy mala espina…

Po se disponía a mirarlo cuando fue interrumpido por Tigresa.

Tigresa- No le mires, no seas tan descarado, esperamos a que coma y veremos que hace.

Po- No hay por qué juzgar por las apariencias pero no pienso dejar a mi padre solo con alguien así.

Sr. Ping le trajo su comida, eran unas bolas de carne por lo que ese sujeto debía ser carnívoro y a juzgar por su forma se trataba de un felino o felina algo más pequeño/a que Tigresa.

Al estar encapuchado no sabían si era a ellos a quien miraba o solamente miraba a otra parte, esto no pintaba bien, estaban atentos y a la más mínima acción anómala actuarían como respuesta.

Una vez termino, se levantó y se fue como si nada lo que les tranquilizo mucho.

Po- ves? No hay que juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

Bueno, que os ha parecido?

Ya era hora de que lo subiera no? Jejeje

Bueno ya sabes toda review, critica e idea es bien recibida

Cuidaos!

HASTA OTRA

Wu Warrior


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos que tal os va!

En primer lugar quedria pediros perdón por la grandisima tardanza.

Últimamente he estado muy liado con torneos y he tenido que viajar a Londres pero fue una experiencia muy divertida.

En fin tarde o temprano llega el momento y ese momento es ahora, vamos allá!

Dsiclaimer los Personajes involucrados en esta serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DREAMWORKS excepto algunas conductas o personajes que tal vez puedan ser incluidos por mi.

CAPITULO 4: Las apariencias engañan

"los guerreros terminaron de comer la deliciosa sopa que al final les salio gratis debido a la amabilidad de "

– ¡Adiós, cuídense y vuelvan pronto!- "Dijo despidiéndose"

"Ambos saludaron y siguieron su camino, pero no todo era normal, a Po le habia llamado la antecion el pensativo rostro de Tigresa"

Po- ...mmm... Tigresa...-Tigresa- ¿si?

Po- que te sucede parece que estas metida en lo tuyo

Tigresa- Es ese tipo que vimos en el restaurante, no me gusta nada que este merodeando por aquí

y no se porque tengo la sensación de que me observan.

X1- Vaya parece que esta sospechando... ¡y donde demonios esta Wan!

X2- No, no, no lo se supongo que no tardara

Wan (Sentándose en la rama) -Me echabais de menos?

X1- Ya era hora creía que te habías perdido, ¿que as obtenido?

Wan- El ganso es el padre del gordito... y si... suena ridiculo, y se dirigen nuevamente al palacio.

X2- Allí podríamos atacarlos por sorpresa y atraparlos.

X1- No... iremos poco a poco, tenemos que pensar una manera...

X2- Vaya jamas había conocido a un panda, parece simpático y blandito, como un osito de peluche.

"Las otras dos le miraron con una pinta picarona y que no parecía ser de buena idea"

X2- Oh... mierda...

"Mientras tanto Tigresa y Po subían las escaleras, Tigresa iba delante de Po que parecía tener unas buenas vistas de las que se sentiría arrepentido si le pillaran."

Tigresa- Po...

Po (Saliendo del trance) – Si?

Tigresa- ¿Que estabas mirando? Po- yo... lo guro que no... no estaba mirando nada.

Tigresa (Sonriendo) – bah no pasa nada!

"Ese momento a Po se le creo un silencio muy incomodo tras su pillada, Tigresa mientras tanto estaba pensando en lo ocurrido" Tigresa- acaso me estaba... mirando el trasero? Eso es buena señal... ¡Pero que estoy diciendo, que rara estoy, que me esta pasando!

"Una vez llegaron al palacio todo transcurrió normal, cada uno en su habitación y dándole vueltas al asunto durante horas"

"Una vez la luna se presento coloreando de un azul blanquecino todo el valle, Po indeciso sobre sus sentimientos decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco"

"Una vez salio se dirigió al melocotonero sagrado en busca de las muchas respuestas que en ocasiones le había concedido, se sentó, cogió un melocotón y se quedo mirando a la blanca luna llena. Todo estaba en perfecta armonía cuando derrepente un melocotón cayo en la frente Po lo que lo alerto mucho"

Po- ¿Quien anda ahí? (Girándose rápidamente)

"Una voz surgió de sus espaldas"

Wan Wu- Perdón no quería molestar...

"Po se giro en pose de lucha pero lo que observo le hizo bajar la guardia al observar a un joven chica de la cual le impresiono su cara de inocencia y belleza, era una lince, vestía con un quipao rojo que le terminaba antes de las rodillas lo que dejaba ver unas piernas y una figura bastante femenina"

Wan- Solo paseaba y vi estos apetecibles melocotones y me pare a recoger algunos, espero que no cause ningún mal...

Po- No te preocupes chica coge los que te apetezcan.

Wan- con esta crisis me quede sin casa y ya no tengo nada... (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Po- Vaya... quizás... si quieres puedes dormir en el palacio esta noche...

Wan- !tu vives en el ese palacio!? Tu debes de ser el legendario Guerrero del Dragón (Digo asombrada)

Po- Si... eso me llaman pero puedes llamarme Po (digo alagado) ¿Y tu como te llamas?

Me llamo Wang pero me puedes llamar Wan.

Po- Ese nombre... me suena de algo pero no recuerdo... de que

Wan- ah si? pues no se de que puede ser jejeje... (Dijo algo preocupada)

Po- En fin acompáñame, ¿te gustan los fideos?

Wan- ¡ Oh siii me encatan! Hace mucho tiempo que no como unos...

Po- No te preocupes te preparare unos

"Nada mas conocerla a Po ya le caía bien, era simpática y alegre, justo lo que a tigresa le escaseaba aunque sabia que lo podía llegar a ser aunque se retejiese"

Wan- Y no crees que mi presencia molestara a la Maestra Tigresa?

Po- No, como la conoces?

Wan- Todo el mundo dice que sois novios

Po- vaya, no sabia que pensaran eso...

Wan- ¡Lo sois!?

Po- no solo somos buenos amigos... (Dijo enrojecido) Wan- Los mejores amigos se acaban enamorando pero no te preocupes guardare tu secreto (Guiñándole un ojo)

"Una vez llegaron al palacio se dirigieron a la cocina, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los sensibles oídos de tigresa que se levanto para ver que pasaba"

Tigresa- Hola Po (se interrumpió al ver a la otra chica) – Quien es esa chica (Dijo con una mirada celosa que fue percibida rapidamente por Wan)

Po- Amm... ella es Wan y se quedara hoy a dormir por que no tiene casa, esta crisis nos matara a todos.

Wan- Hola Tigresa (Estirándole la mano cosa que no fue muy buena idea tras ver su cara)

Tigresa- ehh Po... podríamos hablar en privado un segundito por favor.

Po- vale (tragando saliva pues la había liado)- toma Wan come de mientras ahora volvemos.

Wan- Muchisimas gracias de verdad no se como agradecértelo.

"Tigresa y Po salieron de la cocina y de forma inmediata Tigresa en una mezcla entre una mezcla entre celos y enfados empujo a Po contra la pared"

Tigresa- ¿Quien demonio es esa chica y que hace aquí? Sabes de sobra que no se pueden traer visitas no autorizadas ya fuera el mismísimo Budha, nos la podríamos cargar si Shifu se entera de que tenemos a una EXTRAÑA en el palacio.

Po- Tranquila Tigresa que demonios te sucede? Solo se quedara por unos días, no tiene donde dormir, la pobre vino a coger unos melocotones y la encontré alli.

Tigresa- Melocotones... Sagrados...

Po- emm... esto... ehh... si un poco... Tigresa- Yo alucino de verdad, esto no puede estar pasando.

Po- Estas celosa... eso lo que te pasa.

Tigresa- Yo? de quien? De ti? No me hagas reír, yo celosa de un panda estúpido y gordo como tu.

Po- basta ya Tigresa, no te pases.

Tigresa- ¿si? ¿Y que me vas ha hacer me vas a dejar tirada por esa Lincecita de ahí?

Po- ¿Que as dicho? "A Tigresa se le cayo el alma al decir aquella frase, no podía estar mas roja y deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

Tigresa- Oye Po... lo siento.

Po- No, esta bien... déjame en paz ( Entrando en la cocina y dejando a Tigresa sola)

Tigresa no podía creer lo que había conseguido, quizás ya Po no fuera su amigo, se dirigió a su habitación donde no pudo contener las lagrimas y arropada en la cama empezó a llorar por lo que había hecho y para que Tigresa llorase tenia que estar muy muy dolorida.

"Tras la cena de Wan y tras recibir sus mil gracias, Po la guió hacia la habitación de invitados donde pasaría la noche"

Po- Si necesitas algo llamarme, no te cortes porque este dormido, amenos así no roncare jejeje

"Wan derrepente abrazó a Po el cual se sintió muy sorprendido" Wan- Gracias por todo eres un angel.

Po- No te preocupes ahora duerme, hasta mañana

" El panda se dirigió tristemente a su habitación y antes de abrir se quedo mirando a la puerta de la habitación de tigresa, pensando en que tal vez el también se había pasado, pero al no obtener respuesta se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tigresa solo se poda sentir la tristeza"

Tigresa- debo pedirle perdón, no quiero perderlo, no otra vez.

"Se armó de valor y se dirigió a la habitación de Po"

Tigresa- Po...-

Po- que quieres (Dijo con un tono serio)

Tigresa (entrando en la habitación) -siento... siento mucho lo que ha pasado y... venia a pedirte perdón (Conteniendo las lagrimas) me he... comportado como una estúpida egoísta... y... no quiero que piense mal de mi... no quiero perder... Po... Eres muy importante para mi ( comenzando a llorar)

Por favor no te enfades...

Po- Oh vamos Tigresa, no llores por favor, te perdono pero por favor no me llores (abrazándola)

no pasa nada solo fue un pequeño cabreo de nada alegra esa cara mujer... vamos hazlo por mi (Secandole las lagrimas) vamos... alegra esa cara.

"Tigresa dejo de llorar y miro a Po a los ojos, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa de forma de un tierno `Gracias´, uno se quedo mirando al otro, inundándose poco a poco con sus miradas y perdiendo la noción y el control de su cuerpo llegando si pensarlo aun profundo"

FIN DEL CAP 4

Bueno que os pareció, yo creo que me salio bien jejeje.

Debo dar las gracias again por ser pacientes y por seguir ahí os quiero chicos sois los mejores :)

Se despide

Wu Warrior

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos una vez mas a un nuevo capitulo que aunque tardío ha llegado xD. Debo agradecer mucho a Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu por ofrecerme sus grandes ideas que me han llevado a realizar este siguiente capitulo, gracias otra vez y vuelve cuando quieras xD.

Debo pediros perdón una vez mas por la tardanza, espero que seáis empaticos y comprendáis por la etapa de exámenes tan dura en la que me encuentro e intento sacar tiempo de donde no lo hay y aprovecho este descansillo para mostraros una vez mas el esperado nuevo capitulo, y sin mas preámbulos vamos halla!

Capitulo 6: Creando lazos

Tigresa y Po estaban en el momento preciso para llegar al jesto que hablaría por si solo de lo que sienten entre ellos dos.

Wan- (Interrumpiendo) Po... necesitaria... ¡oh lo siento perdón no queria interrumpiros!

Po- (Sonrojado y mirando a Tigresa) mmm... lo siento, tengo que irme.

Tigresa- (Sujetándolo del brazo) Po...

Po- Tigresa... Wan necesita atención, no te lo tomes a mal, mañana hablamos...

"Al quedarse sola Tigresa permaneció muy pensativa, este mes estaba siendo muy especial, acaba de empezar y había comprobado que conocía mas a Po de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Pero solo dos pensamientos destacaban en su mente: había estado apunto de besar a Po eso le hacia sentirse especial, pero por otra parte rara ya que nunca se imaginó que un panda pudiera atravesar su dura pared de seriedad e insensibilidad.

El otro pensamiento le hacia sentir remplazada y celosa, la presencia de esa leopardo le incomodaba sabia de sobra que no conquistaría a Po pero su retorcida mente le hacia recapacitar en la posibilidad, así que sentada y acariciada por la leve luz de la luna cerró los ojos y se rindió ante el sueño"

"Mientras tanto y tras ser atendida por Po, Wan se encoraba apoyada en la ventana a la espera de alguien"

Su Wu- eh...

Wan- shhh están durmiendo

Su Wu- ¿y que importa?

Wan- podríamos despertarlos y la piciaríamos

Su Wu- tranquila mujer... estamos cubiertas por los ronquidos del gordito.

Wan- Aun no he obtenido gran información sobre el palacio, solo se que es muy grande, maravilloso y esta repleto de armamento avanzado...

Su Wu- (Interrumpiendo a Wan)- que podríamos robar y usar en su cotra...

Wan- bingo...

Su Wu- ¿has conseguido algo mas?  
Wan- por ahora solo se que entre el Guerrero Dragón y Tigresa hay una relación muy estrecha, dame mas tiempo y obtendré información detallada.

Su Wu- bien... cuidate y duerme un poco anda... estaremos cerca, estate atenta

Wan- (Abrazando a Su)- te quiero hermana!

Su Wu- venga, mujer que no quiero echarte de menos (con cara bromista) duerme ya que se te ve pálida... hasta mañana

"Minutos despues Wan ya se había metido en la cama, pensaba en lo cómoda y calentita que era"

Wan- (Pensando)- quien me diría a mi que algún día estaría en el Palacio de Jade, jamas vi tanto lujo... si solo tuviera la mitad, estaría contentísima"

"Tigresa despertó en mitad de la madrugada, estaba sudada y no sabia si era de calor o de una extraña sensación que le hacia sentirse muy confusa. Escuchaba unos sonidos que poco a poco fueron acercándose mas a ella, eran unos gemidos, pero no de dolor, se puso de pie y empezó a rastrear de donde venían, procedían de la habitación donde se encontraba Wan.

Muerta de curiosidad Tigresa se dirigió a la puerta y discretamente colocó su oreja en ella para escuchar mejor"

Wan- (gimiendo) ¡oh... Po... Dios!

Al oírlo, Tigresa se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero sus fuerzas eran en vano, los gemidos eran mas fuertes aun, tiró con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo abrir la puerta, pero no había nadie mas que su propia presencia.

Decidió entrar y cerro la puerta, tenia la sensación de que algo terrible estaba apunto de pasar.

Derrepente el piso empezó a temblar salvajemente, y se escucho una voz diabólica detrás de Tigresa

era Wan

Wan- Prepárate, llego tu hora, Po es mio y solo mio, y tu... en fin... seguirás siendo la gatita de mala pulga a la que Po dejo plantada... (Risa Diabólica)

"El suelo empezó a desplomarse justo a los pies de tigresa dejando ver un mar agitado y gris con unas rocas afiladas como cuchillas, miro hacia abajo y justo al girarse Wan estaba delante

Wan- (Susurrando) Adiós gatita.

"El suelo se volvía cada vez mas inestable pero justo antes de caer vio a Po abrazado a Wan y besándola"

Tigresa- (llorando) ¡PO! ¡AYUDAME!

Po- (con sonrisa malévola) Lo siento tigresa... eres una segundona pero no te preocupes estaremos bien sin ti.

"El suelo se desploma y Tigresa cae a toda velocidad acercándose a las afiladas rocas y gritando a pleno pulmón.

En ese mismo instante, tigresa despertó gritando, sudando y entre lagrimas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el profundo sueño de Po,Wan y de muchas otras personas del valle"

Po- (Entrando rápidamente) ¡Tigresa! ¿Que sucede? (Abrazando a Tigresa)

Vamos ya... ya esta solo fue una pesadilla...

Wan- (Entrando) Maestra ¿Se encuentra bien?

"En ese momento Tigresa pensó en avalazarse sobre la leopardo y matarla a golpes, pero como iba a hacerle eso a una joven inocente solo porque su retorcida mente pensara mal de ella"

Tigresa (Agitada) Si... no te preocupes... vete a dormir...

Wan- De verdad, no necesita ayuda?

Tigresa- No... vete a dormir

Wan- Si me discurpais.,, (Retirandose)

"Tras unos segundos para oír si Wan ya se había retirado"

Po- ¿Tigresa, que soñaste?

"Tigresa no quería contarle su verdadero sueño ya que podría hacer pensar a Po que se habia vuelto loca, por lo cual tuvo que improvisar una historia parecida pero diferente"

Tigresa- mmm... no me acuerdo muy bien... creo que soñé que me caía porque... porque... tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas"

Po- ¿Eso es todo?

Tigresa- Si...

Po- Me estas ocultando algo mas, ni yo que me caigo constantemente de la cama me levando gritando y sudando como si casi muriese.

Tigresa- Pues... seras tu, pero yo soy mas sensible en ese aspecto

Po- Bueno... pues yo me voy a dormir (Levantándose)

Tigresa- (Sujetándolo del brazo) No... quédate conmigo por favor... me siento un poco sola...

Po (Mirándola a los ojos) ...bueno vale...

"Tras meterse en la cama Po se encontraba algo sonrojado, estaba durmiendo junto a Tigresa y esta vez era ella la que se lo había pedido, por otra parte se sentía querido, Tigresa lo abrazaba como si no quisiera soltarlo jamas eso a Po le transmitió lo mal que lo había pasado y que quizás no hubiera sido buena idea invitar a nadie, pero el no podía echar a una persona para que viviera en la calle"

"Al día siguiente Po empezó a despertarse, alguien le estaba acariciando suavemente la mejilla, al abrir los ojos vio a tigresa que lo miraba dulcemente y para disimular su sonrojo y aunque no tenia sueño se hizo el remolón"

Tigresa- ¡No, Po venga arriba, que ya es hora!

Po- (…)

Tigresa- (levantándose) ¡oye! Que te levantes te he dicho

Tigresa- (Tirándose encima de Po) con que esas tenemos... te vas a enterar

"Tigresa empezó a juguetear para obligar a Po a que no se durmiera y se levantara"

Tigresa- (Tirando de la manta) ¡Vamos, arriba!... ¡no te voy a dejar dormir vamoos!

Po- Vale... vale que ya me levanto...

Tigresa- Has visto conmigo no juegues pandita...

Po- (Fingiendo estar adormilado) … voy a ir al servicio, ahora vuelvo... espérame en la cocina haré algo de desayunar... (Saliendo)

"Tigresa se puso de pie y empezó a estirarse, hoy iba a ser un día largo como muchos otros"

Wan- (Entrando) ¡buenos días maestra!

Tigresa- (Con la mirada muy seria) ¿Que haces, te he dado permiso para que entres así a mi alcoba?

Wan- Lo siento (Cerrando la puerta)

Tigresa- ¡espera! (Arrepentida) entra...

Wan- Gracias, siento haber entrado así perdón.

Tigresa- No, me eches cuenta a veces soy muy estúpida... ¿que te trae por aquí?

Wan- Solo venia a ver si se encontraba bien maestra

Tigresa- (Sonriendo levemente) esto bien gracias... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Wan- Si, adelante

Tigresa- ¿Por qué vives en la calle?  
Wan- vera... maestra... yo soy huérfana, no tengo familia, solo se que quizás murieron en la guerra... espero que me entienda

Tigresa- (Acariciándole la mano) tranquila, se muy bien lo que se siente...

Wan- (Apunto de romper en lagrimas) …daría mi vida solo por saber quienes eran... por decirles adios...

Tigresa- No te retengas... ven aquí (abrazándola)

"Wan empezó a llorar, y Tigresa sabia el porque mejor que nadie, esa sensación de que nadie te busca, de que ya no eres nada y esa nostalgia por haber querido conocer a alguien que quizás ya ni siquiera exista, es una sensación aterradora que hace hervir la sangre y que solo se cura con el apoyo de alguien"

Wan- (Secándose las lagrimas) mil gracias maestra es usted es una buena persona...

Tigresa- llámame Tigresa

"Esta situación fue observada por Po al cual una vez mas le hizo comprender que tras ese muro de seriedad y disciplina Tigresa era una persona con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Y como el que no a visto nada entro en la habitación"

Po- Hola, Wan ¿que te pasa?

Tigresa- ...nada solo estábamos hablando de que hoy le enseñaríamos algo de Kung Fu

Wan- (Mirando a Tigresa extrañada e ilusionada)

Tigresa- Sera divertido...

"En realidad Wan ya sabia Kung Fu aunque no lo menciono para ocultar su personalidad pero estaría bien aprender un nuevo estilo con otras leyes y sistemas.

Wan por otro lado estaba preocupada, se estaba encariñando y eso no podía ser, también había dado datos de su infancia, no pudo contenerse, era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía su hombro para desahogarse, su hermana mayor siempre había estado muy preocupada cuidando de ellas las mas pequeñas y nunca había tenido tiempo de centrarse en la mala infancia que habían pasado ya que eso podría volverlas vulnerables aunque eso a Wan nunca le importo realmente.

Tigresa- (Sancandola del pensamiento) vamos, supongo que quieres desayunar...

Wan- oh, si por supuesto!

"Una vez llegaron a la cocina se sentaron y Po comenzó a preparar fideos, mirando cuidadosamente todas las verduras para encontrar donde podía estar el elemento dañino anteriormente le hizo enfermar y del cual aun no esta totalmente recuperado.

Todo normal hasta que corto un rábano"

Po- ¡aja! Aquí esta el problema, estos rábanos están verdes y un poco podridos...

tendré que sustituirlos por zanahoria

"Tras algunos minutos Po terminó, coloco tres cazos y los lleno con el caldo y los fideos, y como no, el fue el primero en empezar"

Po- (Con la boca llena) ¿sabéis ya se que me sentó mal?

Tigresa- ¿si?, ¿el que?

Po- Los rábanos estaba podridos aunque no lo parecían

Tigresa- hay que tener mas cuidado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

Bueno que os pareció?

Espero que bueno jejeje, he intentado hacerlo un poco mas largo, aunque aun sigue siendo demasiado corto, no dispongo de mucho tiempo por lo que poco es mejor que nada, vamos eso creo yo jajaja pero en fin, intentaré alargarlos poco a poco según este con exámenes o no pero, no os preocupéis por que no os quedareis si capitulo jejeje.

Y por último recordaros que espero impacientes vuestras, críticas, reviews, ideas etc...

Cuidaos y hasta la próxima

The Wu Warrior


	7. Chapter 7

Wolaaaa a todo el mundo!

Cómo andan? Espero que genial jejeje!

Bueno una vez más gracias a todos por vuestros reviews animan bastante sabéis?

Quiero pedir perdón nuevamente por mi gran tardanza. Creo que entenderéis que tengo motivos para ello pero llevare este fic hasta el final y mas allá xD

Debo mencionar otra vez la colaboración de Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu que se ha portado me ha ofrecido unas ideas que no pude rechazar y espero que ella no se la única que se anime,

os espero a todos críticas, ideas... TODO.

Así que muchas gracias y vamos de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo!

CAPÍTULO 7: Amor creciente y malas noticias

"Después de obtener una nutritiva sopa, Wan junto a Tigresa y Po se dirigieron a entrenar al kwon".

Wan quedo atónita al observar aquella sala, estaba alli junto a los héroes más grandes de to China.

Wan - Wow! Es simplemente impresionante, parece peligroso pero seguro que para ustedes es pan comido.

Tigresa - Si bueno... (mirando al panda con cara bromista)

Po – Esta bien... empecemos antes de que se nos baje la comida y nos baje la morriña

Tigresa quedo algo impresionada ante el comentario de el no solía querer empezar a entrenar.

"Los días pasaban, y Wan tomaba fluidez en el arte del Wushu, claro que también tenia que aparentar ser principiante ya que no podía mostrar nada de su personalidad.

Wan se divertía, lo pasaba bien, y más aun con sus mejores y únicos amigos.

Por las noches Wan pasaba horas contándole a sus hermanas sus aventuras y todo lo que habían hecho ese día, olvidando por completo de la misión que se trataba"

" Esa noche Wan se encontraba en su habitación, era de noche y esperaba apoyada en la ventana la visita de su hermana Su"

Su - Boo! (sorprendiendo a Wan)

Wan- hermana no hagas eso no me gusta.

Su- (abrazándola) ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Wan- uff... tengo tanto que contarte que no se ni por donde empezar... a ver... pues según lo que he observado esta semana... es que el panda se acuesta tarde y le cuesta levantarse, creo que entre el y Tigresa hay algo, es evidente aunque no se atreven a decirlo... esta semana ha sido increíble lo he pasado genial, nunca pensé que se fueran a portar tan bien conmigo... yo los quiero tanto...

en especial a Tigresa, ella se preocupa por mi... somos tan parecidas ella me entiende... ella no es como la gente dice no es fría, radical...

Su- (algo preocupada) vamos a ver, vamos a ver... Wan no puedes hacer eso, ¿No te das cuenta?

Lo vas a echar todo a perder... no puedes hacer eso... no puedes encariñarte, Wan... mírame (sujetando su cara) recuerda nuestro plan.

Wan- Hermana sabes que respeto tus opiniones... pero esto es una tontería, no podemos hacerle eso... son buenas personas, yo las quiero... no quiero traicionarles, no se lo merecen, ello son mis amigos... (Rompiendo en lagrimas)

Su- pero... (siendo interrumpida por Wan) Wan- pero, no... no podemos hacerle eso, no ganamos nada... a veces me pregunto que sera de nosotras... yo no quiero vivir así hermana... no quiero vivir pensando en que cada día podría ser el último... a veces pienso ¿Por qué somo así? Yo no quiero mal para nadie, gracias a ello ahora me he dado cuenta, esto no vale la pena...

Su- No te das cuenta?, no te das cuenta de que lo hago para protegeros? Para poder vivir bien...

imagínate cuanto dinero podríamos sacar... seria el fin de nuestros problemas... viajaríamos alrededor del mundo... todo cuanto deseáramos seria nuestro... quiero que tengáis lo mejor.

Wan- si... ahora me doy cuenta... me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que eres (cerrando la ventana de golpe y dirigiéndose a la cama)

Su- (ablando desde fuera) lo hago por vosotras... quiero que tengáis una buena vida, esa vida que yo nunca tuve, por favor no te enfades conmigo, no quiero sentirme como un monstruo... entiéndeme Wan ellos tarde o temprano te olvidaran...

"Su quedó esperando a que su hermana respondiera, pero solo el silencio cedería su palabra, y ante ninguna respuesta Su se marchó.

Mientras tanto Wan lloraba a corazón encogido, ella no podía traicionar a sus amigos, ella no quería ser una bandida, quería vivir en paz como una persona normal"

Horas después el sueño se había apoderado del palacio, todos dormían plácidamente hasta que un golpe seco despertó los sensibles oídos de Tigresa

Tigresa- ¿Que demonios? (levantándose)

"se dirigió a la alcoba de Po y lo encontró en el suelo, con un golpe en la cabeza, las patas de la cama habían cedido ante el peso de Po y el tiempo"

Tigresa- Po... ¿estas bien?

Po- si, eso creo (rascándose la cabeza)

Tigresa- umm... si que aguanto la pobre... (sonriendo)

Po- ¿no crees que es más importante el como me encuentro? ¿ y dónde voy a dormir ahora?

Tigresa- … No se, vente a mi habitación, mañana arreglaremos tu cama ¿Que te parece?

Po- (algo sonrojado) amm bueno si... en la misma cama?

Tigresa- si... pero si te incomoda... puedes dormir en el suelo (mirándolo divertida mente)

Po- esta bien...

"Po se dirigió a la habitación de tigresa ella entro primero"

Tigresa- vamos venga... tápate que hace frio.

"Po entro en la cama que era un poco estrecha lo cual hacia que los dos quedaran muy juntos, era una sensación incomoda que se fue torciendo poco a poco en comfort. Y mas aun cuando Tigresa abrazo a Po, le encantaba, su calor, el cariño con el que lo abrazaba todo le gustaba.

Se giró mirando a Tigresa la cual también lo miraba. Era un silencio muy confortable y donde se sentía el cariño y el amor"

"Tigresa abrazo aun mas fuerte a Po y le dio un beso en la mejilla"

Tigresa- hasta mañana Po...

Po- hasta mañana...

Po- ¿Por que me cuidas tanto?

Tigresa- no lo se

Po-...

Tigresa- ¿Y tu, por que me cuidas?

Po- no se

Tigresa- si sabes dime...

Po- no se de verdad

Tigresa- no confías en mi para decirlo?

Po- claro que si pero no... no se

Tigresa- parece mentira ni siquiera me quieres responder a esa pregunta y yo que creia que teniamos confianza (un poco triste)

Po- Tigresa... no te pongas así...

Tigresa- Como quieres que no me sienta así no confías en mi y eso que solo es una pregunta muy fácil... dime... por que...

"Po se levantó y miro directamente a Tigresa"

Po- porque... porque... porque te quiero joder... no te das cuenta... te quiero... nunca lo dije tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, pero ahora que se me presento la oportunidad ya no me eche atrás...

Tigresa- Po...

"Tigresa acarició la cara de Po y le besó"

Tigresa- no puedo creer que creyeras que te diría que no...

(A la mañana siguiente)

"Po despertó debido a los rayos del sol veraniego que daban de lleno en sus ojos. Tigresa se estaba cambiando de ropa aprovechando que po se encontraba`dormido´, Po miraba impresionado, nunca se imagino que Tigresa tuviese ese cuerpo, esas curvas, tenia una figura esculturar.

Derrepente tigresa se giró y Po tuvo que hacerse el dormido"

Tigresa- que haces mirando...

Po- no he mirado lo juro...

"Tigresa miró a Po con una cara muy sensual y se abalanzo encima del panda"

Tigresa- ¿Sábes? Aun disponemos de un ratillo a solas para estar mas de cerca

"Tigresa empezó a besar a Po pero este aun se resistía"

Po- Tigresa, no creo que sea buena idea... es muy pronto...

"Pero toda resistencia era poca y guiándose por su instinto se dejo seducir por Tigresa, empezaron a acariciarse mutuamente, se besaban con pasión, se amaban uno al otro, y al final sucedió lo inevitable cuando dos personas se aman mutuamente"

"Después de vestirse, Tigresa se dirigió a la habitación de Wan para despertarla, pero al llegar vio que ella ya se encontraba despierta, parecía decaída, triste y con signos de haber llorado"

Tigresa- ¿Que te sucede Wan?

Wan- Nada Maestra no se preocupe...

Tigresa- vaya que educada, tan vieja parezco? (intentando alegrar el ambiente) no me hables de usted, somos amigas... y olvida lo de Maestra llamame Tigresa...

Wan- No puedo Maestra... ¿Puedo contarle un secreto?

Tigresa- Claro que si ¿Desde cuando dudas eso?

Wan- Vera yo... no soy la persona que parezco ser...

Tigresa- A que te refieres con eso...

Wan- … me llamo Wang... Wang Wu

Tigresa- ¿Como?

Wan- si... soy una Wu... soy una de ellas.

Tigresa (impactada) ¿Como que una Wu? ¿Una de las bandidas mas terroríficas de China?

WANG- Si... pero yo no soy como ellas lo juro...

Tigresa (enfadada y alejándose) Y yo confié en ti... yo confié en ti... ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Largo!

Wang (llorando y recogiendo sus cosas) "estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando Tigresa la paro, le seco las lagrimas y la abrazó"

Tigresa- Lo siento Wang no hace falta que te vayas perdona solo estaba impactada

"Wang abrazaba a Tigresa con todas sus ganas, ella la quería y Tigresa también, ella era diferente y no buscaba mal alguno"

Tigresa- perdóname Wang ¿Me perdonas?

Wang- No, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Tigresa... eres tu la que me tiene que perdonar por haberte traicionado.

Tigresa- no digas eso mujer...

Wang- Tenéis que iros... corréis peligro mis hermanas quieren atraparos...

Tigresa- tranquilízate y siéntate... te traeré el desayuno.

"Pero justo al abrir la puerta Su y Wing se encontraban delante"

Su- Boo! " la golpeó con un golpe paralizador haciéndola desmayarse y sin tiempo para reaccionar"

Aaah... ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo confusa Tigresa

Su- estas en la guarida de las hermanas Wu querida... espero que el sueño te fuera cómodo.

Tigresa- ¡Cobarde, atacas sin avisar! Demuestra lo que vales... tu y yo uno contra uno...

Su- nah... es una perdida de energía, la reservare para contar el pastizal que darán por vuestro rescate...

Wang- (llorando junto a las jaulas) -lo siento Tigresa... Po... os he traicionado...

"Tigresa miro a su lado y vio a Po el cual aun yacía inconsciente"

Tigresa- No te preocupes Wang, yo se que tu eres diferente, tu no tienes la culpa...

Su- ¡silencio! Tengo la cabeza muy llena de ideas como para escucharte

Tigresa- (con cara de desprecio) ¿Conoces el cuento de la lechera? Pues hazte una idea de lo que te sucederá a ti.

Su- Si señor... un buen ejemplo... mi hermana tenía razón eres muy inteligente... pero te has equivocado ¿En que? En que la lechera fue tonta y perdió todo lo que tenía... pero yo no fallaré... si tus amigos no entregan el dinero os matare a los dos.

Wang- ¡Hermana para!

Su- ¿Por que te empestinas? Ellos no te quieren realmente, solo son simpáticos porque eres joven... ¿Por que no vienes con los que te quieren, los que buscan para ti un mundo mejor?

Wang- Matar a mis amigos no es un futuro...

Su- aun eres joven... no lo entiendes.

"Derrepente la puerta calló derrepente levantando consigo una gran humareda.

Conforme la humareda se fue asentando se podía distinguir una silueta, era..."

Su- Tai Lung!

TaiL- Bien... señoritas se acabó la fiesta, me llevo el par conmigo...

Su- ¿Como te atreves a venir a mi casa a robarme?

TaiL- ahora no es momento de explicar... ¡Apresarla!

"Detras de Tai Lung salieron un ejercito de lobos que se hicieron con el poder al instante, atraparon a las Hermanas, a Tigresa y a Po, que mas podía pasar ahora, la cosa se torcía a peor"

Lobo1- ¡Vamos adentro! (Metiendo a las hermanas en la jaula )

Su- ¿Como descubriste nuestro plan?

TaiL- Os espié quería vengarme de Po y al encontraros aquella noche alli... no pude vencer la tentación de oir vuestro plan, y la verdad es que se trataba de una buena oferta 2x1 (acercándose a Su)- Vaya no has cambiado nada... sigues igual de hermosa, pero ¿Que te paso en el ojo?

(Su le escupió en la cara)

TaiL- Sigues igual de rebelde, eso me gusta... y vaya la famosa Maestra Tigresa... tampoco esta nada mal... aun que me parece una tontería que te enamores de un panda gordo y torpe...

Tigresa- Si, el mismo que panda gordo y torpe que te dio una paliza...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, este capitulo contiene algo de sexualidad pero no explicita por supuesto jajaja, lo he puesto para detallar que se aman espero no ofender a nadie jejeje.

Una vez más pido perdón por mi tiempo de inactividad y espero que me disculpen.

Y como digo siempre todas sus ayudas, comentarios y críticas son bien recibidas.

Cuídense y hasta la próxima!

WU WARRIOR


End file.
